


Опасности охоты на Гримма в городских условиях

by Jane_Doe



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает, когда на неопытного Гримма пытается охотиться еще более неопытный Жнец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опасности охоты на Гримма в городских условиях

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: koganemushi  
> Disclaimer: прав не имею, выгоды не извлекаю.

Жнецу ордена Веррат Рэю Майерсу было двадцать четыре года, и самым большим огорчением в своей недолгой жизни он считал тот факт, что до сих пор ни разу не видел живого Гримма.

В мире существ репутация значит многое. Нельзя считаться полноценным Жнецом, если ты не только не убил ни одного Гримма, но никогда ни одного не встречал. В мечтах Рэй грезился себе неутомимым и бесстрашным борцом с чудовищами, но время шло, а мечты оставались мечтами. Гриммы не выпрыгивали на Рэя из-за угла, не попадались ему у входа в любимый бар и не оказывались перед ним в очереди в супермаркете. Их нужно было выслеживать, но Рэю отчаянно не везло – более старшие и опытные собратья по цеху всегда успевали раньше.

Решение этой в высшей степени деликатной проблемы явилось ему в виде посылки. Строго говоря, посылка предназначалась совсем не Рэю, и он даже не присутствовал, когда ее открывали – но, как все Жнецы не только в Мюнхене, но и далеко за его пределами, был о ней наслышан. Конечно, ему было жаль Келлера и Хольца, – хотя Хольц, из-за неопытности Рэя в охоте на Гриммов называвший его не иначе как «наш маленький девственник», порой и доводил его до белого каления. Но главное – именно посылка с головами коллег подсказала Рэю путь к обретению вожделенной славы. Нужно всего-то навсего убить знаменитого портлендского Гримма, и дело сделано. Проще простого.

В Портленде нет других Жнецов; это тебе не Мюнхен, где трех кварталов не пройдешь, не наткнувшись на кого-нибудь из своих. Следовательно, никакой конкуренции. Этот Гримм будет только его. Рэй прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся мечтательно, словно влюбленный.

Два дня спустя он стоял в аэропорту в очереди на посадку на рейс Мюнхен – Портленд. Заточенная до бритвенной остроты и аккуратно сложенная коса покоилась в потайном отделении чемодана. Рэй Майерс выходил на охоту.

 

Портленд встретил Рэя мелким моросящим дождем, но даже это не могло испортить ему настроение. Где-то в этом городе его ждал Гримм.

Поселиться пришлось в небольшом мотеле подальше от центра. Во-первых, такое деликатное дело требовало привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, а во-вторых, поскольку предпринятая эскапада была его личной инициативой, рассчитывать на командировочные он явно не мог.

Рэй снял номер, не стал распаковывать вещи и включил ноутбук. Ему было известно, что иногда сейчас, как и двести лет назад, лучший способ добыть информацию – это разыскать подходящий бар и поставить кружку-другую пива подходящему завсегдатаю. Но на этот раз ему повезло: оказалось достаточно воспользоваться благами прогресса и цивилизации. С адресом проблем не возникло – в городском справочнике Портленда Николас Буркхардт был единственным, а благодаря услужливому Гуглу удалось даже найти фотографию. На фото двухлетней давности детектив-инспектор полицейского управления Портленда Н.Буркхардт был запечатлен за компанию с дающим интервью капитаном Ренардом.

Внимательно разглядывая снимок, Рэй поймал себя на том, что Гримм на него впечатления не произвел, в отличие от гриммского шефа. Прекрасно осведомленный о том, какое место занимает капитан Шон Ренард в иерархической пирамиде мира существ, он сделал себе мысленную пометку – ни в коем случае не попадаться ему на глаза. Иначе это его голова отправится авиапочтой обратно в Мюнхен, а Гримм даже не успеет узнать, что за ним кто-то приехал.

 

***

План Рэя был элегантен и прост – устроить засаду у дома, дождаться, когда Гримм вернется с работы, прикончить его и ближайшим рейсом улететь обратно.

К дому, где жил Гримм, он подъехал засветло, припарковал арендованную машину дальше по улице и, стараясь не привлекать внимания, осмотрелся. У самого крыльца рос ряд высоких кустов – идеальное укрытие. Рэй устроился в засаде и стал ждать.

Двор постепенно окутывали сумерки, было слышно, как мимо ходят люди и проезжают машины, все реже и реже по мере того, как сильнее темнело. В воздухе тонко звенели комары, где-то далеко лаяла собака. Гримм появляться не спешил. Рэй в очередной раз переменил положение тела и яростно поскреб шею – пока он дожидался возможности пустить кровь Гримму, местная фауна увлеченно пробовала на вкус его собственную. Поерзав, он отвел от лица надоедливую ветку и прислонился спиной к крыльцу. На часах было почти одиннадцать. Где он, интересно, застрял, трудоголик хренов… Ладно, наверняка уже скоро. Надо подождать еще… совсем немного…

 

Разбудило его назойливое пиликанье – то ли скрипка, то ли виолончель выводила какую-то затейливую мелодию, заунывную, как зубная боль. В далеком детстве, когда маленький Рэй еще ничего не знал ни о Жнецах, ни о Веррат, родители заставляли его брать уроки игры на скрипке. С тех пор прошло много лет, но струнную музыку Майерс отчаянно не выносил по сей день.

Мелодия оборвалась.

– Привет. Да, уже дома, – раздался совсем близко чей-то голос, и только теперь Рэй распахнул глаза, зажмурился от неожиданно яркого света и наконец сообразил, что происходит. Он заснул! Заснул в засаде на Гримма! Было утро, и в просвете между ветвями был ясно виден сам Гримм – прижимая к уху телефон, он поднимался на крыльцо, продолжая говорить:

– Прости, что я так сорвался, но мне нужно хотя бы переодеться перед работой. Хэнк и так все время спрашивает про мою новую подружку; если я третий день появлюсь на работе в той же рубашке… Ага. Я тебя тоже…

Дверь в дом захлопнулась, как показалось Рэю, с оглушительным треском, и он застонал. Он только что провалил свою первую настоящую охоту на Гримма – тоже с треском. Все тело затекло, искусанная комарами шея нещадно чесалась, а главное – все было совершенно зря. Проклятая смена часовых поясов! И проклятый Гримм. Кто мог знать, что эта сволочь явится только под утро?! Подружка у него, ну надо же… Не будь Рэй так зол, ему было бы даже любопытно, что за подруга может быть у… этого.

Дожидаться, пока Гримм снова выйдет из дома, смысла не имело – было уже слишком светло и людно. Рэй вынырнул из кустов и, пригибаясь, чтобы Гримм ненароком не заметил его из окна, перебежал на другую сторону улицы, к машине.

 

Раз уж блицкрига не вышло, Рэй решил, что для начала неплохо бы последить за Гриммом немного, чтобы в следующий раз не напороться на сюрприз похуже, чем неучтенная подружка.

И в пять утра следующего дня, запасшись термосом крепчайшего кофе, Жнец обосновался в машине, припаркованной так, что из нее дом Гримма был виден как на ладони. Он ожидал, что тот не покажется по крайней мере часов до семи, и потому крайне удивился, когда ровно в шесть машина Буркхардта проехала мимо него – и совсем не в ту сторону, где находился полицейский участок. Дождавшись, пока автомобиль удалится на приличное расстояние, Рэй тронулся следом. Когда Гримм свернул с шоссе к лесу, пришлось отстать еще больше, иначе на пустынной проселочной дороге Рэя заметили бы в два счета. Через некоторое время ему начало казаться, что он потерял Гримма из виду, но вскоре, миновав очередной поворот, заметил вдалеке знакомый автомобиль. Буркхардта в машине не оказалось, зато Рэй уловил отголосок удаляющихся в лес шагов и осторожно двинулся следом.

Гримма он увидел издалека, но поначалу совершенно не понял, что тот делает. Укрывшись за деревом, Рэй внимательно смотрел, как он прилаживает на ветку небольшую тыкву, потом достает что-то из принесенного с собой рюкзака… Суть этих приготовлений дошла до него, когда через несколько секунд тыква с тошнотворным чавкающим звуком разлетелась на куски, снесенная с ветки мощным ударом моргенштерна. Рэй вздрогнул от неожиданности.

Нападать на вооруженного Гримма было, возможно, и не лучшей идеей, но с другой стороны – здесь, в лесу, ему никто не помешает, а Гримм явно не ожидает опасности, и если зайти со спины… Основная сложность была в том, что со стороны Рэя к облюбованной Гриммом поляне вплотную подступала полоса трескучего валежника. Чтобы подобраться бесшумно, поляну следовало обогнуть, и Рэй направился в обход.

Через несколько десятков метров деревья неожиданно закончились. Поле, сплошь заросшее высокими, в человеческий рост, кустами, предоставляло отличную возможность сделать небольшой крюк и незаметно зайти жертве за спину. На ходу раскладывая косу, Рэй шагнул в кусты, пригнулся и, внимательно глядя под ноги, начал быстро продвигаться вперед. Он уже почти добрался до того места, откуда нужно было снова свернуть к поляне, когда взгляд его уперся в пару грязных сапог. Прямо над ухом щелкнул затвор. Рэй медленно поднял голову и только теперь дал себе труд повнимательнее приглядеться к зарослям, сквозь которые он так удачно крался.

 

На большинство созданий как из человеческого мира, так и из мира существ внезапное появление Жнеца – одетого в темное, с мрачным взглядом и холодно поблескивающей косой – наверняка произвело бы устрашающее впечатление.

Но у отставного сержанта Харви Джонса, бдительно охраняющего свое конопляное поле, тип с косой вызвал совершенно иные эмоции.

– Ах ты мудак! Травку мою решил скосить?! – в бешенстве взревел оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Харви. Любовно выращенное зелье он и самому господу богу не позволил бы тронуть, не то что какому-то недоделанному ангелу смерти.

Рэй отшатнулся и сделал выпад косой. То ли помешали изрядно разросшиеся кусты, то ли дело было в том, что никакой Жнец по скорости реакции не может сравниться с защищающим свой товар наркоторговцем, но цели выпад не достиг – грянул выстрел, лезвие, жалобно звякнув, развернулось от прямого попадания дроби, как флюгер под ветром, и Рэй почувствовал, как его больно чиркнуло по шее. А хозяин поля уже передернул затвор. Выбора не было, времени тоже. Рэй повернулся и бросился бежать. Сзади прогремел еще выстрел, потом раздалось: «Полиция Портленда, бросай оружие!» – стрельба привлекла внимание Гримма.

Жнец, не оглядываясь, удирал по конопляному полю.

 

Первое, что он сделал, вернувшись в отель – заклеил порез на шее. Второе – внимательно осмотрел косу. Сперва ему показалось, что она не пострадала от столкновения, но вглядевшись в надпись на лезвии, Рэй едва не взвыл от досады. Заряд дроби сделал свое черное дело: некоторые буквы оказались выщерблены, некоторые, видоизменившись, стали подозрительно походить на другие, и теперь вместо традиционного «Vernichter* der Grimms» на лезвии угадывалась надпись мало того что вульгарная, но еще и оскорбительная для всякого нормального Жнеца.

Рэй мрачно опустился на кровать, сверля свое орудие полным омерзения взглядом. Сейчас избавляться от косы нельзя, но как только дело будет сделано, он утопит ее в бухте. Ничто не заставит его тащить этот позор обратно через океан.

В тот же вечер он заплатил за номер до конца недели и принялся распаковывать вещи под нудное бормотание телевизора. Звук барахлил, да и слушал Рэй невнимательно, поэтому до него доносились лишь обрывки фраз:

– …продолжает расследование серии ограблений… пять случаев в разных районах города… незамедлительно сообщите в Полицейское управление Портленда, телефон…

Телефон! Рэя аж подбросило – до того простой и логичной была пришедшая ему в голову идея.

 

***

Звонок раздался в отделе вскоре после полудня. Дрожащий мужской голос спросил детектива Буркхардта, а когда Ник подтвердил, что у телефона именно он, прерывисто зашептал в трубку:

– Я хочу сообщить об убийстве. Я долго скрывал, но теперь все расскажу, все…

– Как вас зовут? – быстро спросил Ник, нашаривая на столе ручку и бумагу. – И о каком убийстве идет речь? Думаю, вам стоит приехать в участок, и мы…

– Я только вам расскажу, никому больше, – перебил голос, – если он узнает, что я ходил в полицию, он меня убьет… Приходите сегодня в семь, 82-я авеню, 1202. Там заброшенный склад, я буду вас ждать. И приходите один, иначе я ничего не скажу!

Трубку повесили.

Ник нахмурился, потом пожал плечами и наклеил стикер с адресом на календарь.

 

– Эй, Ник! Может, по пиву? – спросил Хэнк, снимая со спинки стула пиджак, и выжидательно посмотрел на Ника.

– Не могу, – покачал головой тот. – Еще кое-куда заехать надо…

Он положил записку с адресом на стол, и Хэнк, взглянув на нее, присвистнул:

– Ты что, тоже участвуешь? А мне почему не сказал?

– В чем участвую?

– В облаве, – Хэнк постучал пальцем по стикеру.

Ник смотрел непонимающим взглядом.

– Сегодня позвонил какой-то парень, сказал, что хочет сообщить об убийстве, но боится официально обращаться в полицию. Я с ним встречаюсь по этому адресу. А что?

– Ник, – вздохнул Хэнк, – ты вообще где витаешь? Хотя я понимаю, у тебя теперь личная жизнь бьет ключом, – поддразнил он. – По этому адресу сегодня облава. Ну, если точнее, то по соседству – 82-я авеню, 1204. Информатор сообщил, что там притон. Наркота и проститутки, половине из которых и семнадцати нет. Наркоконтроль с отделом нравов едва не передрались стенка на стенку – выясняли, кто будет руководить операцией. Неужели не слышал?

Ник отрицательно покачал головой.

– И кто руководит? – поинтересовался он.

– Ренард, – ухмыльнулся Хэнк. – А твой свидетель, если попадется ребятам, может запросто оказаться в камере – загребут под горячую руку.

– Тогда тем более нужно ехать.

 

Рэй ждал с нетерпеливым предвкушением. Времени на подготовку у него было немного, но место он выбрал прекрасно. Заброшенный склад был пуст, только справа у стены  громоздилось несколько тюков, содержимое которых за давностью времени давно превратилось в труху; за ними и притаился Рэй. Гримм войдет, сделает несколько шагов, и тогда Рэй обрушится на него из своего укрытия.

Пытаясь угадать, когда появится Гримм, он внимательно вслушивался в приглушенный уличный шум, а потому неотвратимый, словно подступающая мигрень, отголосок завывающих вдалеке полицейских сирен он уловил сразу – и насторожился. Некоторое время Рэй успокаивал себя мыслью, что в таком сомнительном районе Портленда, как этот, полиция наверняка бывает чуть ли не каждый день. И какова вероятность, что они едут сюда? Ничтожная, уговаривал он себя. Уговоры закончились, когда оглушительный вой волной захлестнул Рэя, а в щель чуть приоткрытой двери цветомузыкой хлынули красно-синие отблески полицейских мигалок.

Рэй заскрипел зубами.

Снаружи что-то грохнуло, словно выбили тяжелую дверь, закричали «полиция», «не двигаться», и «ордер на арест», потом раздался разноголосый визг, перекрывший на секунду даже сирены, но на склад, где укрылся Жнец, никто врываться не спешил. Он припал одним глазом к дверной щели как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть возвышающегося над организованным хаосом полицейской облавы капитана Ренарда, а рядом – детектива Буркхардта, который поспешно объяснял ему что-то, показывая именно туда, где прятался Рэй. Ренард кивнул, явно давая на что-то разрешение, и Буркхардт тут же двинулся в сторону склада.

Торопливо сложив косу и прицепив ее к ремню, чтобы не привлекала внимания, Рэй выскользнул через подсобную дверь в дальнем конце склада, выходящую на другую сторону здания. Нападать на Гримма, когда снаружи не только вся полицейская рать Портленда, но и Шон Ренард собственной персоной – нет уж. Рэй, может, и безрассуден временами, но не самоубийца же!

Миновав узкий переулок и просочившись в щель между домами, Рэй выбрался на соседнюю улицу. Здесь было почти безлюдно – местные обитатели не отличались почтением к закону, а долетающий даже сюда вой полицейских сирен давал понять, что сегодня высовываться не стоит. Рэй потащился по тротуару, мрачно подсчитывая убытки. Охота в очередной раз провалилась. Машина осталась рядом с местом, где сейчас вовсю шла облава, и забрать ее незаметно совершенно невозможно. Придется ловить такси – если его вообще можно поймать в этом дрянном квартале. И провести еще сутки или двое в идиотском мотеле…

– Эй, красавчик! Сколько?

Рэй рассеянно оглядел затормозившую прямо рядом с ним машину и высунувшегося из окна водителя – лысоватого брюнета с внешностью типичного клерка.

– Ну же, говори. Сколько за час?

За час?.. Первым побуждением и без того находившегося на грани бешенства Рэя было емко, красочно и в деталях описать, как именно и с использованием каких подручных средств его собеседник может себя ублажить. Но в тот момент, когда он уже открыл рот, ему в голову пришла идея получше.

– Три сотни, и деньги вперед, – не моргнув глазом заявил он.

Тип в машине смерил его откровенно похотливым взглядом и облизал губы.

– Идет.

Обойдя машину, Рэй непринужденно уселся на пассажирское сиденье и протянул руку.

– Давай, – потребовал он, и видя, что «клиент» явно колеблется, с тщательно отмеренной дозой капризного нетерпения спросил:

– Ну ты хочешь или нет?

Три сотенные банкноты незамедлительно перекочевали а карман рэевой куртки, после чего покупатель, очевидно, почувствовал себя вправе получить аванс и принялся неуклюже тискать его бедро. Рэй глубоко вздохнул, расслабился и позволил человеческому обличью истаять, обнажая его истинную сущность.

При виде безобразной, глумливо ухмыляющейся острозубой физиономии там, где всего секунду назад было смазливое и вполне человеческое лицо, хозяин машины побелел и судорожно отдернул руку. Рот у него приоткрылся, но оттуда не донеслось ни звука.

– Что, даже не поцелуешь? – ласково осведомился Рэй.

Незадачливый любитель плотских утех захрипел и рванулся прочь из машины. Вывалился на тротуар, споткнулся, упал на четвереньки, вскочил и кинулся бежать.

Жнец снова принял человеческий вид, пересел на водительское место и, захлопнув дверь, поехал в сторону своего мотеля. Это маленькое приключение слегка подняло ему настроение, но факт оставался фактом – Гримм продолжал разгуливать по городу, и Рэю нужно было как следует поразмыслить о том, как положить конец затянувшейся полосе катастрофического невезения.

 

***

Утро следующего дня застало его в ванной перед зеркалом, и отраженная в нем перекошенная от раздражения и бессонницы физиономия ему решительно не нравилась. Проклятый Гримм никак не желал помочь Рэю в обретении славы искусного охотника. Доведенный до отчаяния Жнец решился прибегнуть к последнему средству – настигнуть врага на его территории.

Двенадцать часов спустя он протискивался в приоткрытое кухонное окно гриммского дома. Машина Гримма стояла у крыльца, сквозь задернутые шторы в окне первого этажа пробивался неяркий свет… Желтого «жука», припаркованного в густой тени за углом дома, Рэй не заметил. 

Перевалившись через подоконник в кухню, он перевел дыхание, выпрямился, привел в боевую готовность свою многострадальную косу и мягким кошачьим шагом двинулся вперед. В гостиной горела только одна лампа, освещая комнату мягким рассеянным светом. До слуха Рэя донесся шорох, приглушенные голоса и влажные шлепки, и он повернул голову на звук. Сначала у него мелькнула отстраненная мысль, что хрупкий на вид диванчик явно не предназначен для такой акробатики, потом – что у Гримма все-таки нет подружки, а когда взгляд выхватил из полумрака острое ухо гриммского партнера, думать Рэй и вовсе перестал.

Ни Гримм, ни Потрошитель его не видели. Потрошитель бы точно учуял, но сейчас аромат разгоряченного сексом любовника явно перебивал для него все прочие запахи. Момент для нападения был идеальный: сделать несколько шагов, замахнуться… Рэй не двинулся с места. Потрясение было слишком велико. Плавное движение обнаженных тел заворожило его; он стоял, смотрел – да нет, пялился, открыв рот! – и, кажется, уже не помнил, что ему вообще здесь нужно.

Блеснули, вонзаясь в плоть, острые зубы, партнеры синхронно выгнулись, замерли – и как подкошенные рухнули на диван.

 

– О, – поморщился Ник, трогая кончиками пальцев заметный укус на плече. – В следующий раз надену на тебя намордник.

– Ну почему из всех Гриммов именно мне достался извращенец, – притворно посетовал Монро. – В следующий раз я…

Он замолчал, все тело его напряглось, словно натянутая струна; в одно мгновение от ленивой истомы не осталось и следа.

– Жнец! – зарычал он, в два мощных прыжка пересекая комнату.

Это вывело Рэя из ступора. Коса просвистела в воздухе, но Потрошитель стремительно увернулся и бросился опять, целя клыками в горло. Отшатнувшись, Рэй отступил обратно на кухню, размахнулся снова, скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что задел противника – и тут же понял, что лезвие вонзилось вовсе не в Потрошителя, а в деревянную разделочную доску, которой тот прикрылся, словно щитом. Вонзилось – и благополучно в ней застряло.

Именно в этот момент на кухню вылетел Гримм, по-прежнему голый, зато с пистолетом на изготовку. Рэй оказался один против двоих, практически лишенный оружия (намертво засевшая на лезвии деревяшка не позволяла воспользоваться косой по назначению). Ситуация выходила скверная. Чтобы понять это, Рэю хватило доли секунды, после чего он сделал то, что делал в последние дни до отвращения часто – сбежал, с грохотом вывалившись за кухонную дверь, унося с собой в очередной раз попранное достоинство и единственную разделочную доску детектива Буркхардта.

 

– Монро, нет! Стой! – Ник повис на плечах любовника, не позволяя ему пуститься в погоню. Только убедившись, что Монро не будет преследовать их неожиданного гостя, он разжал руки.

– Ты цел? Он тебя не поранил?

– Цел, – ворчливо отозвался Монро. – Зачем ты меня остановил? Я бы его догнал!

– И что потом? Мы не у тебя дома, где всего пара шагов до парка, здесь везде жилые дома. Так и представляю, как ты вгрызаешься в горло Жнецу прямо на лужайке у мистера Марча – а он, между прочим, хранит ружье под кроватью, – заметил Ник. – И вообще… Объяснить соседям, почему от меня среди ночи выбежал голый парень, я еще смогу. Но почему он при этом на ходу покрывается шерстью – это вряд ли, – фыркнул он.

– Как думаешь, он еще вернется? – Монро кивнул в сторону распахнутой двери.

– Не исключено. Но мы будем готовы.

 

***

Вернувшись в осточертевший до зубовного скрежета мотель, Рэй освободил свое оружие из плена кухонной утвари и отправился в ванную взглянуть, чего ему стоила нежданная встреча с Потрошителем. В зеркале все выглядело не так уж страшно. Настоящий ужас Рэй испытал, выйдя из ванной: в самом темном углу комнаты, в обшарпанном кресле, сидел Шон Ренард и рассеянно, словно любимого кота, поглаживал древко лежащей на коленях косы Рэя. Убедившись, что его заметили, капитан плавным движением поднялся и вышел на середину комнаты.

– Видимо, в прошлый раз я выразился недостаточно ясно, – с деланным сожалением произнес он, демонстративно проверяя пальцем остроту лезвия.

Следовало что-то сказать, попытаться объясниться или, по крайней мере, выказать соответствующее случаю почтение, но Рэй застыл, словно парализованный. Капитан разглядывал его – холодно и изучающе, словно прикидывал, какие части тела у этого Жнеца лишние. Когда его ладонь переместилась вниз, удобнее перехватывая рукоять, только остатки гордости не позволили Рэю малодушно зажмуриться. Но в то мгновение, когда он уже мысленно попрощался с жизнью, взгляд Ренарда скользнул по лезвию косы. Капитан моргнул. Повернул лезвие к свету и посмотрел еще раз. Снова моргнул.

– Stecher** der Grimms? – вслух прочел он.

Выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось, брови поползли вверх, губы дрогнули раз, другой, и через секунду капитан полиции и потомок древнего королевского рода сложился пополам в приступе неудержимого хохота.

Унижение было чудовищным. Рэй стоял в номере убогого мотеля, чувствуя, как приливает к щекам кровь, а прямо перед ним хладнокровный, сдержанный, исполненный достоинства капитан Ренард всхлипывал от смеха и никак не мог остановиться.

Чаша терпения переполнилась.

– Да катитесь вы к чертовой матери с вашим Гриммом! – заорал Рэй.

Неудачи последних дней сыграли с ним странную шутку – он словно забыл, что сам рвался в Портленд, чтобы поохотиться на Гримма. Теперь Рэю уже казалось, что кто-то нарочно и по злому умыслу подсунул ему этого дефективного Буркхардта, который трахается с Потрошителем и устраивает тренировки возле поля с наркотой.

– Гребаный Гримм… гребаный Портленд… Потрошитель… триста баксов в час… ненавижу коноплю… – бессвязно бормотал он, выдирая из недр скрипучего шкафа свою одежду и беспорядочно запихивая ее в чемодан. Каким-то сохранившим трезвость мышления участком мозга Рэй понимал, что у него истерика, что он несет чушь, и что вещи он собирает совершенно зря – все равно его сейчас порубят на кусочки, но остановиться уже не мог.

Успокоился он минут через пять. Собранный чемодан стоял на полу, руки почти не дрожали, а главное – Рэй с изумлением осознал, что все еще жив. Осторожно обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с капитаном.

– Рэй Майерс… Что же мне с тобой делать, Рэй?.. – задумчиво протянул отсмеявшийся, наконец, Ренард.

У Рэя на сей счет было несколько вполне приемлемых предложений, но вопрос был явно риторический. Капитан оценивающе оглядел его и вдруг поинтересовался:

– Рэй – это Рэймонд?

– Рэйвен, – признался тот, опешив от неожиданности.

– О, – точеные брови взметнулись вверх. – Любопытно. Пообедаешь со мной… Рэйвен?

Из голоса капитана словно выплавилась вся сталь, он сделался тягучим и бархатным. От этих интонаций у Рэя немедленно возникло такое ощущение, словно на обед его приглашают в качестве основного блюда. Но об отказе и помыслить было нельзя, так что он ограничился тем, что выдавил покорное «Да, сэр».

 

Ренард хищно улыбнулся. Свой Гримм у него уже есть (пусть до поры он об этом и не подозревает). Почему бы не обзавестись собственным Жнецом? Этот, правда, немного нервный. Но и Гримм тоже далеко не подарок. Это будет даже интересно.

– Знаешь, Рэйвен, – задушевно проговорил Ренард, распахнув дверь номера и пропуская Рэя вперед, – Портленд, в сущности, не так уж плох. К нему просто нужно привыкнуть…

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_*Vernichter (нем.) - истребитель, уничтожитель._

_**Stecher (нем.) – вульгарное сленговое обозначение сексуального партнера._


End file.
